Después de Anochecer
by KiMi10
Summary: Integra & Alucard Una de mis parejas favoritas del anime compartiendo una noche muy placentera... ONE SHOT


**DESPUÉS DEL ANOCHECER**

_Kimi10_

Integra cerró la puerta, aflojó la corbata y se desabrochó unos botones de la camisa. Se quitó el saco, estaba muerta de cansancio y lo único que quería ahora era dormir después de una larga noche. Miró por su balcón, la luna llena estaba posándose en las lejanas montañas y el cielo se estaba tornando de un color anaranjado. Se dirigió a su cama y se quitó zapatos, seguidos de los pantalones. Se dejó caer en la cama, necesitaba un baño, pero el cansancio (o más bien, la flojera) no la dejaban ponerse de pie. Se quedó mirando el techo, pensando en su reciente vida. Sí, era algo monótona y llena de masculinidad, pero en cierto modo, era feliz así… en lo que cabía. Nunca había podido ser femenina, su madre, Antonieta, había muerto cuando ella apenas había cumplido el año, no tuvo hermanos ni hermanas, su único influencia era su padre a quien idolatraba. Se levantó con pesadez y se dirigió al baño, se desabrochó completamente la camisa y la dejó caer en el piso, como todo en su cuarto. Se miró al espejo. No era una chica muy curvilínea, tenía músculos muy marcados y una piel dura y blanca. Lo único que le gustaba de sí misma eran sus pechos, los cuales eran redondos, grandes y muy suaves. Nunca los mostraba porque no se sentía ella misma o más bien, porque pensaba que _no le iban_ bien os escotes, los vestidos y todo eso. Era muy molesto correr con tacones o andar protegiendo su falda a la hora de luchar. Por eso prefería los elegantes trajes de su padre, los cuales aun tenían su perfume masculino.

Se deslizó por la tina, la espuma le cubrió la piel por encima y se quitó las molestas y grandes gafas que estaba condenada a usar por el resto de su vida. Recostó la cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos. Era uno de las cosas más relajantes que la vida le podría ofrecer, pensaba Integra Hellsing.

En una oscura esquina, unos ojos rojos la observaban, deseosos de mirarla por siempre. Se mordía los labios deseoso de poseerla y hambriento por morder su piel, sus pechos.

**_¿De nuevo aquí, Arucard? _**Preguntó Integra aun con los ojos cerrados.

Alucard no respondió, sólo sonrió de lo astuta que era su ama. Integra abrió los ojos, nada sorprendida del fuego en los ojos de Alucard al verla. Alucard bajó de su escondite, integrando a la oscuridad entre su ropa y facciones, como si perteneciera a él. Integra se puso de pie y, como si todo fuese ensayado, Alucard abrió una toalla y con ella la rodeo completamente. La cargó y la llevó hacia la cama, donde la posó con suavidad. Integra lo observó por unos segundos, le fascinaba que fuera la única persona que él realmente deseaba, le encantaba su cabello negro alborotado, sus ojos rojos y pasionales y su boca; sus dientes.

Alucard abrió la toalla de su ama y enterró la cabeza en sus pechos, los cuales empezó a besar furtivamente. Integra cerró los ojos, disfrutando el roce de los colmillos del vampiro sobre sus pezones. Automáticamente, buscó los botones del traje y los empezó a desabrochar, deseando tener a _su_ hombre en las mismas condiciones que él la tenía a ella. El abrigo, el chaleco y la camisa de él cayeron al suelo, los pantalones, cayeron igualmente más tarde.

Alucard la observó por un momento, le levantó la cabeza y la despeinó un poco, le fascinaba lo frágil que era en sus manos, tan vulnerable y controlable que lo volvía loco, ya que Integra Hellsing era conocida por su autocontrol en situaciones de emergencia, mas en esos momentos era una hermosa mujer, sólo descubierta por él. Con cuidado, se colocó encima de ella, abriendo sus piernas e internando su cuerpo en el cálido y húmedo de ella. Alucard la besó, tan suave y lentamente que pareció que la pasión se había esfumado. Integra correspondió presionándolos con lentitud. Aprisionó las caderas del moreno con sus piernas y rodeo su cuello con sus manos, lista para empezar el _juego_.

Alucard empezó a besarla furtivamente, rozando deliciosamente sus colmillos por sus labios, succionando las comisuras de los finos de Integra Hellsing, lamiendo con su lengua las pequeñas cortaduras que sus dientes habían dejado. Integra disfrutaba ese dolor, le fascinaban los labios carnosos y gruesos del moreno. Curveo su espalda, sintiendo el grueso y duro miembro apretarse en su entrepierna. Sus deseos incrementaron al ser mordida en los labios por el vampiro, quien no lo hizo con mucha fuerza, pero sí la necesaria como para sacarle unas cuantas gotas de sangre, las cuales succionó con fuerza. Integra le besó los labios con dulzura, acariciando con sus manos su cabello y espalda. Le sujetó las mejillas y le ofreció un dulce y tierno beso con sus labios hinchados y carnosos. Alucard se sentía inundado de amor y ternura, le encantaba esa tibia y fina feminidad que mostraba con sus besos y caricias.

Alucard se levantó un poco, besando furtivamente sus mejillas, su frente, su nariz y finalmente llegando a su mentón, bajó velozmente y llegó al objetivo más difícil para controlarse: su cuello. Alucard sabía que no podía morderla, ella no quería ser vampiro, mas el deseo era enorme, la quería, la deseaba. Paso con sus dientes la vena indicada y la rozó con su lengua, aguantando el deseo de encajarle los dientes y beber de su sangre. A cambio de eso, bajó de nuevo a sus pechos, los cuales besó durante largo tiempo, pasando su lengua por su erecto pezón, jugando con él. Integra se derretía por dentro, estaba ardiente de participar, mas no quería detener a su _sirviente_ de lo que estaba haciendo, no podía evitar arquear la espalda sintiendo perfectamente cómo el miembro de su acompañante rozaba por sus labios vaginales y rozaba su cavidad femenina, sentía su tamaño, su calor, lo quería dentro ¡ya! Mas le encantaba también sentir los labios y dientes del vampiro recorrerle el cuerpo entero.

Alucard llegó a una zona muy peligrosa, una zona donde Integra explotaría de placer con solo tocarla. Con cuidado, hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas y empezó a succionar los labios húmedos y sensibles de la cazadora de vampiros. Integra empezó a gemir con fuerza, arqueando su espalda con fuerza desenfrenada, su cabeza, echada hacia atrás, sudaba del ardiente calor, sus ojos apretados y su boca no dejaba de soltar fuertes gemidos de placer. Alucard mordió con los labios el pequeño botón rosado que se encontraba entre los labios lo cual hizo que Integra tuviera uno de los más potentes, ardientes y excitantes orgasmos que jamás había tenido, la ola de placer se extendió por todo su cuerpo, haciéndola gritar como nunca. Alucard la observó mientras metía un dedo en la cavidad húmeda de la rubia. Observó su cuerpo arquearse y sus ojos lloraron del incontenible placer que sentía, Integra respiraba agitadamente y el rojo carmín en sus mejillas se hizo evidente incluso en la habitación oscura.

**_Te amo._** Susurró inconscientemente viendo su pecho subir y bajar. Su cara estaba totalmente sudada y se notaba muy cansada.

Integra abrió los ojos, pidiendo piedad por más placer, quería más, pero junto a él, extendió sus brazos y Alucard se acercó a ella gateando como niño pequeño. Integra lo recibió en sus brazos, lo tomó de la cara y lo besó con suavidad, saboreando incluso su líquido femenino. Integra se giró sobre él, quedando encima. Con mucho cuidado y con lentitud, fue escondiendo el miembro del moreno dentro de su cuerpo. Alucard se mordió los labios al ver la placentera expresión que hizo la rubia, debía decir que tenía a una diosa encima, viendo su cuerpo esbelto, sus pechos grandes y despiertos, su hermosa cara angelical y sus dulces expresiones dirigidas para él. No podía ser más feliz: la tenía a ella.

Integra sonrió coqueta, se deslizó con cuidado tratando de no lastimar al duro y erecto miembro de Alucard y llegó a su cuello, el cual empezó a besar con total desenfrenó, meciéndose arriba-abajo con sus caderas. Alucard cerró los ojos disfrutando tal deleite, posó sus manos en las firmes y carnosas nalgas de la rubia y le ayudó a mecerse lentamente. Alucard no quería que fuese sólo sexo… quería hacerle el amor… o más bien, que ella se lo hiciera.

Integra mordió con fervor su cuello, provocando un sin fin de emociones en Alucard. Éste, tratando de recobrar el control en ella, estuvo apunto de girar, mas ella lo detuvo.

**_Ah, ah. _**Negó con su dedo. **_Ahora me toca a mí._** Susurró dulcemente.

Alucard sonrió placenteramente, quería ver cómo era Integra con el control de ese precioso acto. Él sabía que era muy buena controlando organizaciones, situaciones y todo lo profesional del campo, mas no la conocía de otra forma.

Integra se deslizó hacia su cara, despenetrando poco a poco. Alucard no lo permitió haciéndose hacia el frente, lo cual provocó un choque de emociones en ambos, una descarga eléctrica muy fuerte. Integra gimió despacio y se dirigió al lóbulo de la oreja del vampiro, empezándolo a besar y mordiéndolo con dulzura. Alucard empezó a entender un poco la situación, tomó la cintura de la rubia y empezó a mecerla de arriba-abajo. Le fascinaba apretar su cintura y subir sus manos hacia sus pechos, masajearlos, jugar con sus pezones y volver a sus nalgas, apretándolas con lujuria incontenible. Integra, apoyó sus manos en el respaldo de la cama, empezando a mecerse con más fuerza. Alucard disfrutó mucho esa posición, los pechos de la rubia se mecían encima de su cabeza. Con su lengua, los empezó a lamer y saborear.

**_Ah… ah… ya no aguanto más… _**Susurró Integra con una voz débil y entrecortada. Alucard la tomó de la cintura y la giró, quedando encima de ella, de nuevo. Acomodó sus brazos a los lados de ella para agarrar impulso y empezó un vaivén violento y poderoso de su parte. Integra empezó a gritar, abriendo las piernas excesivamente, sintiéndose pequeña entre el gran miembro del vampiro. Le rodeo las caderas y el placer incremento. Alucard se empezó a mover más deprisa, sintiendo como el calor y el placer se concentraba abajo, al punto de querer explotar. Alucard miró los pechos de Integra, meciéndose perfectamente de arriba-abajo. Su cara sudada y su dulce expresión de placer. La lujuria se apoderó completamente de él y con suma potencia, la embistió quedando completamente dentro de la rubia. Hundió su cabeza dentro del cuello de ella y sintió la fuerte explosión reventarle dentro de la su dueña, esparciendo su líquido dentro de cavidad. Integra se arqueó llorando de placer, abrazó con fuerza a Alucard y todo el placer y calor contenido explotaron dentro de ella, sintiéndose profundamente extasiada y exhausta, a la vez.

Ambos cuerpos, sudados y calientes, respiraban agitadamente en la piel del otro, empañándose mutuamente y con las energías por los suelos. Alucard se levantó y la miró, ella estaba casi dormida, aun con la respiración agitada, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se agachó y le dio un dulce beso, con los labios tan hinchados y carnosos como nunca. Integra no correspondió hasta tiempo después, cuando pudo volver a respirar con normalidad. El beso, lento y suave, duro dos minutos exactamente.

Alucard cayó a su lado exhausto e Integra se giró hacia él, cubriendo la mitad su pecho con su cuerpo y cayendo en un profundo sueño.

**_Yo también… _**Respondió Integra inconscientemente antes de caer completamente dormida.

**N/A: ¡DIOS MÍO! ¿De dónde salió todo esto o.o? Nu sé, mente cochambrosa xDDD! Jejeje, pss estuvo muy lindo ¿o no? Nada de cochinadas y a decir verdad, muy detallado. Espero que les haya gustado ! Dedicado principalmente a alguien… a quien ame así… Recuerden, es One Shot, así que no habrá continuación, aun así dejen reviews! Nos vemos !**


End file.
